


a cure i know that soothes the soul, does so impossibly

by astrcnaut



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Horny Potion, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with a hint of Plot, Smut, Trans Caleb Widogast, i just want the m9 to be happy in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrcnaut/pseuds/astrcnaut
Summary: the mighty nein have gone on a well deserved weekend trip to a cabin in the woods. things are going fantastically, until mollymauk is left alone with caleb, who would rather pay attention to his book than to him.mollymauk decides to prepare some tea to get his attention, but things don't turn out exactly the way he imagined them
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	a cure i know that soothes the soul, does so impossibly

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i wrote this like a month ago because i was like "hm what if i tried to write smut, i've never done that before", then proceeded to forget about it until yesterday, when i thought "this is the last thing the world needs right now so i'm gonna post it on the internet"
> 
> also, note, i use once or twice female-coded words to refer to caleb's genitalia because it's what i'm most comfortable with as a trans guy, just in case you're not comfortable with that
> 
> edit: my best friend made a drawing for this fic and it's amazing go check her out here [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/alantaireart/status/1272607043011129344?s=20) [(tumblr)](https://alantaire.tumblr.com/post/621017504942309376/i-drew-this-for-officerdeiffels-widomauk-fanfic) <33

Caleb had been reading the entire afternoon and, honestly, Mollymauk was getting kind of tired of being ignored.

He had been trying to get his attention for a while now, to no avail. He had tried to speak to him, play with his hair, throw himself onto his lap and nothing worked. It wouldn’t have been so bad had the others been there, but they had all gone to get something that Molly hadn’t paid attention to. It was just the two of them there.

“Caleb” he called for the billionth time that afternoon. He didn’t answer. “Caleb, I’m gonna make something to drink, probably tea. Will you want some?”

He answered with a hum that could mean either thing, so he decided to make two just in case. He stood up and stretched out before walking to the kitchen of the cabin. He wasn’t sure where anything was since they had only arrived the previous day, but luckily it didn’t take him long to find a kettle, tea leaves and start boiling the water.

He went back to Caleb meanwhile. He hated having to wait for the water to boil, it felt like it took forever. He sat next to him cross-legged and observed the book he was reading. A lot of text, no images. He wished he knew how to read, at least then he would know what the book was about. Maybe he could ask Caleb to teach him some day.

“Will you want sugar with your tea, darling?” Another hum. Mollymauk decided to take it as an affirmative answer; if Caleb didn’t want sugar he would have been less vague about it. “Okay, it’s going to be ready in a few minutes.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and stood up again to go to the kitchen.

He took two porcelain cups out of the cupboard, both white with flower decorations, and placed them on the counter on top of their respective plates. The kettle then started to whistle, so he took it away from the fire and poured the tea onto the cups. He took a second to appreciate the sweet smell and the white steam that came out of the cups and then started looking for the sugar. Maybe if the woman they had rented that cabin to labelled her jars it would have been easier. Or not, he couldn’t read anyway. He finally found a container of white powder at one of the top shelves, almost hidden behind other glass jars. It wasn’t salt, he was sure of that because the texture was different. Plus, it smelled sweet, so it had to be sugar. He poured a tablespoon on each cup before stirring, grabbed both of them and went back to the living room.

“Here’s your tea” he said, placing the cup gently on the wooden coffee table in front of them, sitting next to Caleb and taking a sip. That seemed to finally put him out of his trance, because he looked up from his book to stare at him in silence before putting it away.

“ _Danke_ ” he murmured, bringing the cup gently to his lips. Mollymauk couldn’t help but stare. Caleb was truly a beautiful man, he was lucky he got to kiss him. “This is very sweet.”

“Oh, sorry, did you not want that much sugar?”

“I meant the gesture. The tea is perfect, _Schatz._ ”

“Oh. I’m glad. What are you reading, by the way?”

Mollymauk listened to Caleb as he started to ramble about the different spells that he was learning and how they could help him improve as a wizard. Sometimes he stopped his speech to take a sip of the tea before continuing. His eyes were bright and his lips curled into an endearing soft smile that Mollymauk needed to kiss. Shortly both cups sat empty and forgotten at the coffee table, but Caleb was still talking. Mollymauk couldn’t keep his eyes away from him. There was something mesmerizing in the way he spoke, the way his lips moved with every sound. It was impossible that Caleb hadn’t noticed how he was looking at him. The need to kiss him was increasing every second, and that need evolved into a heat that started in his lower area and expanded all over his body.

“Mollymauk?” Caleb’s voice brought him back to reality and he realized that they had been staring into each other in silence for a few moments. “What was in the tea?”

“Nothing, just regular… tea stuff. I only added the sugar.”

“Alright, don’t you feel… _funny_ after drinking it?

The truth was that he didn’t feel different than he used to around Caleb. Maybe what was different was how it had been out of the blue, without anything prompting it. And then it dawned on him. That white powder probably was not sugar, and that was why it was hidden in the upper shelf. He didn’t know enough magic to be sure, but he could say that it was at fault for his reaction. He looked at Caleb, who kept fidgeting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the placement of his thighs, and thought that he probably was feeling the same as he was. Shit. How could he have been so stupid?

“God _damn it_ , Tealeaf” he said when Mollymauk’s face made it clear that he had realized he had made a mistake, followed by what appeared to be more curses in Zemnian. “What do we do now?”

“Well, either we wait or… you know. For how long does it last?” he asked, trying to ignore all how tight his clothes were beginning to feel.

“It is hard to know, it depends on too many variables.” His face had reddened and he avoided his gaze. “Could be minutes, could be hours. I don’t know.”  
When had Mollymauk got closer to him? He could feel his leg burning right where it was in contact with Caleb’s. He wanted, _needed_ , to close the short distance between them, kiss him passionately, make him forget his own name. To be fair, those thoughts were not new, the tea had nothing to do with them, but it had amplified his feelings to an almost unbearable point.

“Okay” he whispered. He lay his hand on top of Caleb’s thigh, waiting to see if he did something to pull him away. He didn’t. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

He was aware that Caleb had a lot of boundaries and that sometimes those changed from one day to the other, or even in the same day, and he knew that the key was communication. They had had that conversation, several conversations actually, and they had decided that Caleb would be the one to decide their pace to make sure he was comfortable.

“I know, _Schatz_ ” Caleb replied. After a second of hesitation, he guided Mollymauk’s hand upward to the area between his legs, grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Mollymauk smiled against Caleb’s lips and started caressing him above the clothes. His circling motions prompted Caleb to let out a short breath that made Mollymauk’s blood rush south.

“Do you want to stay here or go to the bedroom?” he asked between kisses without stopping the movement of his hands. His thoughts were starting to get clouded by his desire, but he was still aware that anyone could enter at any time and catch them in a riskier position. Caleb didn’t say anything for a few seconds, as if he was still taking in the question.

“Bedroom” he finally replied.

Mollymauk reluctantly moved his hand away and stood up. Caleb grabbed his wrist firmly and took him to the bedroom he shared with Nott without barely separating their lips. He loved Caleb’s kisses. They were soft, almost careful and hesitating, and sometimes he could feel his teeth grazing his lips. The first time they had kissed, Mollymauk had been surprised by his softness and by how he made it clear in every kiss that he deeply cared about him. Mollymauk had been stealing kisses behind everyone’s back since, and he felt each one as magical as the first one.

Caleb slammed the door closed behind them and immediately pushed Mollymauk onto the mattress, which sank under his weight. The tiefling quickly got rid of his shirt and lay on the bed, facing Caleb. He watched him as he delicately caressed the scars on his chest and later moved to kissing his tattoos. He started with the serpent that went up his right arm and then the flowers on his shoulder. When Caleb reached the peacock on his neck, Mollymauk was desperate to kiss his lips again, desperate for things to keep moving forward.

As soon as the wizard’s lips reached his jaw, Mollymauk grabbed his face and kissed him. His hands wandered to the small on his back and he squished him closer, and his tail wrapped around his thigh. Caleb altered between caressing his stomach and chest and touching the bulge in his pants so lightly he could almost think he was imagining it. Mollymauk couldn’t contain a groan that evolved into a short moan when Caleb’s hands became less careful and grabbed his still clothed dick.

“Off” the wizard commanded pointing to his pants after pulling away from their kiss. He was out of breath and his face was blushing furiously. Mollymauk was so endeared by the sight that he couldn’t help but kiss him one last time before taking his pants off and freeing his erection. Caleb took a second to admire him, to look at every inch of his body. He said something in Zemnian that Mollymauk couldn’t understand, but he didn’t have time to ask what he had said because Caleb’s mouth was on his again and his hand was caressing the inside of his thighs, purposely avoiding his painfully hard dick.

“Caleb,” he whimpered, “just do it, please, darling, stop teasing.” He could feel Caleb smiling into the kiss.

“Do what? You will have to be more specific, _Schatz_.”

What a little shit.

“Do… anything you want. Just don’t leave me like this.”

“As you wish.”

Mollymauk could tell that behind his confident façade Caleb was nervous, but his doubts seemed to disappear when he grabbed the base of his dick and started moving his hand up and down, because his movements were bolder than the last time they had done this. Molly brought his hand to Caleb’s to correct the pressure and speed and when he felt like he could see stars if he opened his eyes, he let him continue on his own and brought his hands to Caleb’s hair, playing with it.

“Mollymauk” Caleb called. He opened his eyes to stare at him and saw that his face was almost the same color as his hair. Cute. “I, um… want to suck your dick. Can I?”

Mollymauk swallowed, feeling the heat in his stomach grow even hotter. He quickly nodded and Caleb imitated him, as if he was assimilating the consequences of his question. When Caleb stopped jerking him off, Mollymauk groaned, already missing the contact. Caleb slowly crept toward the end of the bed so that his face was aligned with his crotch. Molly couldn’t peel his eyes off him, mesmerized by the sight of him slowly building the courage to do what he was about to.

“I have never done this” he said, and Mollymauk smiled fondly and put a flock of Caleb’s hair behind his ear.

“I know, darling. Don’t worry about that, you’re going to do well. Just take your time, see how I react and it will be okay” he smiled.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong, _ja_?”

Mollymauk didn’t have time to think of a reply, because Caleb grabbed the base of his dick, stuck his tongue out and started licking the head, completely erasing any thought he might have had. He kept doing that until he felt comfortable enough putting the tip inside his mouth, eliciting a moan from Mollymauk. He was getting impatient, wanted more, but the last thing he wanted was to force him to follow a pace he didn’t want to, so he had to force himself to remain still and not to buck his hips when Caleb’s lips lowered down his shaft inch by inch.

Hesitance soon turned into slight confidence as he started bobbing his head up and down quicker and quicker, and Mollymauk unconsciously darted a hand toward his head to grab his hair. His movements were sloppy and unexperienced, but he didn’t care. He looked beautiful between his legs, all red and shy.

“Ah. Caleb, darling, look at me.”

Caleb slowly opened his eyes and looked up right into Mollymauk’s without stopping his movement. He felt his dick twitch and he was sure Caleb could feel it too, because he smiled and moved away all the hair covering his face so that he could see him better. Mollymauk would have paid to have that image carved out on his brain forever, so he took it in as much as he could. He focused on Caleb’s eyelids, half-shut, decorated with those dark eyelashes that he adored, he focused on the way his lips wrapped around him, on the way the motion of his hand was in synch with his mouth, on the noises he made every time he hit the back of his mouth.

“Caleb, honey, I’m close” he uttered, caressing his hair gently. “You can pull out.”

Caleb did as he was told but continued to jerk his hand quicker than before, biting his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t” replied Mollymauk, grabbing Caleb by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Between Caleb’s tongue inside his mouth, one hand still around his dick and the other softly caressing his chest, it didn’t take long for him to finish.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath. Usually that was enough to keep him satisfied, but the goddamn tea still had some effect on him because the heat in his stomach hadn’t left. He didn’t even feel tired. Slowly, he turned to look at Caleb, who was smiling and, insultingly, still fully-clothed. Terrible. He had to do something about it.

“Let me take care of you now” he murmured. Caleb bit his lip and nodded, as if he had been waiting for him to say that. “Lie on your back.”

Caleb complied and quickly inverted their positions. Now Mollymauk was on top of him, staring at him as if he wanted to retain in his memory every inch of him. Caleb still felt shy when he was looking at him in that way, but he didn’t cover his red face in shame, so that was an improvement from the last time.

“Limits?” he asked, lovingly caressing his cheek. Caleb gave into the touch and kissed his palm.

“Nothing around the chest” he replied, vaguely pointing around that area. “Or… inside. Also I don’t want to take my shirt off. If I change my mind I will let you know.”

“Okay. Can I touch your stomach though?”

“ _Ja_ , that’s fine.”

“Okay, good.” Mollymauk grinned and lowered his head to place a kiss on his forehead. “Now relax, sweetheart, and let me make you feel good.” He left a trail of kisses down Caleb’s neck and collar bones, put his hand inside his shirt and, careful so as not to go too high, started caressing his stomach and playing with the waist band of his pants. “May I?” Caleb nodded eagerly. “Use your words, darling.”

“ _Ja_ , you can” he said, lifting his hips so it was easier for him to undress him. Mollymauk took his pants off in one swift motion and started kissing the inside of his thigh. Caleb started caressing his hair, as gently as he always did things. He kept leaving soft kisses everywhere and eventually moved from one thigh to the other, painfully ignoring the zone between his legs just as Caleb had done with him a while ago, but this time the wizard grabbed one of his horns and forced him to look at him.

“Listen, I love your kisses, but right now I am not in the mood for teasing, Mollymauk. If you don’t do anything I will do it myself.”

“Oh, eager much?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Caleb frowned and started moving the hand that wasn’t holding Mollymauk’s horn towards his crotch to prove a point. Mollymauk grabbed his wrist to stop him, pinned it against the mattress and immediately started licking around his clit, first making circles and then side to side.

Caleb let out a low moan and tried to free himself from Mollymauk’s grip unsuccessfully.

“Be careful, it’s extremely sensitive” he murmured. Mollymauk had already imagined that, but he appreciated the reminder. He continued working on the area before using his free hand to rub between his folds. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he had never been with someone who took hormonal potion before and he didn’t know if he had to take some things into account, so he was just letting Caleb’s reactions guide him and, so far they had been good. When he tried to suck on his clit, Caleb squeezed Mollymauk’s head between his legs for a second before apologizing. “Sensitive” he reminded.

“Sorry, darling, does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt, I…” he kept quiet for a second. “I like it, keep doing that.”

Mollymauk went back to licking, alternating the patterns randomly so Caleb wouldn’t know what to expect next. Hearing him moan and wiggle his hips was starting to affect him too, and he found himself grinding against the mattress to alleviate the numbing feeling in his crotch. Caleb sat up to look at Mollymauk from above.

“You’re hard again?” he asked with a smile. Mollymauk let out a whimper and Caleb caressed his horns with the hand that had been previously pinned against the mattress. “Okay, you know what? I think I’ve changed my mind. About… inside being out of limits.” Mollymauk raised his head, incredulous, to check if he had heard correctly.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently, just to be sure, resting the side of his head on his thigh. Caleb said something in Zemnian that, even though Molly was not sure, sounded like a curse.

“I mean you can… um… put it in me. If you want” he murmured, his face as red as it had been when he had suggested sucking him off. “But don’t think for a second you’re the one in control here” he warned when he saw his expression.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eagerly sitting up. Caleb nodded. Suddenly he felt nervous about it, nervous and excited. “Okay. How do you want to do this?”

“Let me sit on your lap” he said. Molly repositioned himself so that Caleb could sit on top of his legs. “You will have to help me out with this.”

“Of course, darling. But first, I want to make sure you’re stretched enough. I don’t want to hurt you” he said, gently placing his lips on different parts of Caleb’s neck and his hand between his legs. 

He circled one of his fingers around his hole and, when he was sure that Caleb was ready for it, gently put it inside him. Caleb gasped. After a few seconds, he started moving his hips against his hand, and slowly Mollymauk matched his pace. He added more fingers when he considered that he was ready, kissing everywhere he was allowed to distract him from the pressure and, just when he thought that both he and Caleb would finish before doing anything else, Caleb told him that he was ready.

Mollymauk took his fingers out and sucked them clean while Caleb stared at him, mesmerized. When he finally snapped out of it, Caleb aligned Mollymauk’s dick with his hole and slowly lowered himself. He remained still for a few seconds in which not moving was becoming unbearable for the tiefling, and then he started moving up and down again, bringing Mollymauk closer for a kiss. He felt like he was going to melt, every inch of his body that touched Caleb burned with passion and he felt like each second that their lips weren’t in contact lasted a century. He wasn’t going to last long, he could feel it. He broke the kiss for a second to warn Caleb, but he shut him up by putting a finger on his lips.

“You don’t have to pull out. I’m close too.”

Hearing those words was like an order. When Mollymauk climaxed, Caleb didn’t stop riding him, and he finished not much later. They both tried to catch their breath, foreheads touching, and then Mollymauk pulled out. He collapsed onto the mattress and let Caleb rest on top of him. The effects of the tea were now only a memory in their head.

“I can’t believe you made us drink a horny potion” Caleb teased, wrapping his arms around his naked torso.

“Okay, mock me all you want, but you can’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”

“That is true.” They remained in silence for a while, only hearing each other breathe. It was a comfortable silence, the comfort that familiarity brought. It was nice, Mollymauk liked it. “Maybe we should clean this before anyone else comes and finds us like this” Caleb suggested.

“Perhaps.”

Neither of them made the gesture to move, not wanting to leave the safety of each other’s arms. Mollymauk kissed Caleb’s forehead and smiled.

They could wait five more minutes. There was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading all the way through the end! if you want you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eldritchjon) or tumblr [(main blog)](https://plantboymlm.tumblr.com/) [(podcast sideblog)](https://officerdeiffel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
